Wolves Temptation
by Godsblue
Summary: Cuando eres una persona tímida es lógico que amigos no tendras hasta que un día conocí a alguien que me cambio completamente. —Si estas enamorada de él ¿Por qué no lo intentas?— Pero algo que Brady no sabía era que para Jared yo era invisible o eso era lo que yo creía. Jared/Kim/Brady
1. Prólogo

Bien primero que nada, me presento soy Godsblue (Vaya nickname) no soy por así decirlo —Nueva— en esto de sino que tenía tiempo que no me llegaba la inspiración para poder escribir alguna historia. Actualmente me la e pasado leyendo algunos fanfics que me lograron regresar la inspiración, así como buen tiempo para descansar y relajarme y poder establecer bien mis ideas. _  
_

Esta historia es un: Jared/Kim/Brady. Sí e de admitirles que mucho de los fanfics que últimamente leo son Jared y Kim. El hecho de que SM no haya colocado en sí mucho sobre la historia de Imprimación de Jared en Kim me dejo media picada y que mejor forma de poder imaginarme todo lo que pudiera haber ocurrido. Aunque por ahí irá la cosa también quise agregar un poco de AU sin salirme también mucho de la historia real aunque de ahora les pido perdón por algunos cambios que pudiesen ocurrir con el transcurso de mi historia pero, hombres lobos, escuelas, chic s es el mejor reino para el drama y acá habra un poco de ello junto con el amor.

Espero disfruten de esta historia que iré un poco lento puesto también debo atender mi vida fuera de una computadora pero siempre tratando de continuar con esta historia. ¡Saludos y espero disfruten! (Si dejan Reviews se los agradecere eternamente, todas las opiniones son totalmente aceptables y validas para mí eso si, siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas y con el fin de tratar de dañar mi persona u mi historia).

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Adolescencia. Etapa que cada persona pasa después de pasar la niñez, aquella que deben pasar para poder completar el ciclo y llegar a crecer hasta la adultez. Sí, la adolescencia también conocida como la etapa más difícil dentro del comportamiento humano ¿Por qué? Bien para iniciar esta el tema de que nadie te comprende seguido de los mil dramas que se viven a diario y finalmente esta la parte del amor donde el adolescente no sabe realmente lo que quiere o eso era lo que yo tenía pensado._

— ¡Jared, Brady por favor paren! – Mi voz estaba llena de pánico y desesperación, no sabía realmente cuantas veces les había gritado que pararan en vano puesto que ninguno de los dos parecía escucharme ambos estaban sumergidos en furia. Si hubiese existido en los tiempos de la mitología griega podría decir que Jared y Brady podían ser comparados como una lucha de titanes que arrasaría con la de la tierra.

En cuanto vi que dejaron de empujarse e insultarse completamente y vi la ola de puños quede petrificada, mis piernas no reaccionaban mis ojos estaban más abiertos que dos platos grandes, sentía como mi corazón latía frenéticamente y poco a poco mi cerebro le mandaba señales a mis piernas de ir y pararlos a ambos pero unas manos se enredaron en mi cintura intente quitarme de aquel agarre que me detenía de ir hacia ambos, era Emily, solo alcance a entender que no me metiera en aquello.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? No había modo de pararlos, no podía, no había nada que hacer y me sentía insignificante. Detrás de mí y de Emily salieron como rayos Sam, Quil, Seth, Paul, Collin y Jacob. Sam, Paul y Seth fueron y tomaron a Jared mientras que los demás iban por Brady. Pude escuchar a la perfección desgarradores rugidos que provenían de los dos.

— ¡Paren de una buena vez los dos! –Era la voz autoritaria y profunda de Sam quien mantenía su vista en Jared para seguido dirigirse a Brady que parecía estar convulsionando dentro del agarre de los chicos al igual que Jared.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Pude ver desde mi lugar como Brady con un tono lleno de dolor y furia se dirigía hacia Jared. Ambos seguían moviéndose violentamente de los agarres de los chicos hasta que sucedió lo que jamás en mi vida llegue a pensar que fuese real.

Vivimos en un mundo donde aparentemente no se conocen muchas cosas y donde lo místico y mágico_ si_ existe. Observe con muchísima impresión como todos los chicos se alejaban rápidamente de Jared y Brady mientras ambos cambiaban rápidamente a unos enormes animales, para ser más exacta a dos grandes lobos pero mucho más grandes que lo normal. Y ahí estaba nuevamente en completo shock mientras veía como mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo peleaban ferozmente dando grandes rugidos de furia, pateándose, embistiéndose hasta que sentí completamente que el mundo se oscurecía lentamente, por fin mi cerebro se desconectó mientras mi vista se nublaba poco a poco, pude escuchar a Emily gritar a un lado mío ¿Lo último que alcance a ver? Fueron dos grandes pares de ojos que me miraban directamente, tanto Jared como Brady habían parado al escuchar el grito de miedo de Emily, así caía en la oscuridad total aun sin procesar del todo que tanto Jared como Brady eran dos lobos gigantes y que la causa por todo aquel ajetreo era nada más y nada menos que yo, Kim Connweller.


	2. Olvido

__**Olvido  
**

_La vida no siempre es justa, unos nacen con suerte, de tener todo lo que anhelan en la vida que es posible tenerlo, en cambio hay otros que no, que viven cada día como si fuese el ultimo pero ¿Qué tienen en común aquellos que tienen todo y aquellos que no tienen nada? Que nunca jamás están contentos con sus vidas._

Como ya es normal puedo escuchar la alarma de mi reloj despertador otro nuevo día inicia en mi vida. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir completamente mis ojos poco a poco me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y poder prepararme para ir al a escuela. La escuela de La Push no era muy grande comparada con las escuelas vecinas ¿Un gran ejemplo? La escuela de Forks era sumamente grande a comparación de la nuestra, pero era entendible, la reserva era un poco más pequeña que Forks prácticamente todos los que acudíamos a dicho instituto éramos los mismos desde el kínder, me encantaría decir que todos nos conocemos pero sé que eso no se aplica en mi ¿Por qué? Porque soy Kim Connweller, si, la chica tímida, rara, reservada y sin olvidar nerd.

Me encantaría decir que vivía rodeados de amigos pero lamentablemente no podía, no tenía ni un alma cerca de mí del cual pudiese contar como "amigo" siempre era yo y yo, nunca nadie se detenía a ayudarme cuando pasaban a un lado mío empujándome como si fuese nada y no los culpo, no soy nadie, solo soy una adolescente que solo quiere que pase el tiempo rápido ¿Razón? Muchas, podría comenzar diciendo que por medio de la adolescencia no puedo soportar seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi padre ¿Por qué? Porque desde que mi madre murió cuando aún era demasiado pequeña mi padre cayó en una gran depresión convirtiéndolo en un alcohólico, gracias a dios que tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo sino ahora mismo no tendríamos ni siquiera en donde vivir. Y no es que quiera a mi padre pero muchas veces el poco dinero que consigue haciendo pequeños "trabajos" se lo gasta en sus bebidas alcohólicas y la mayor parte del tiempo vive enojado conmigo vaya a saber la razón.

Suspiro al salir del baño mirándome en el espejo, si, tenía raíces de nativa americana y ni yo misma me consideraba "guapa" tenía el cabello negro demasiado delgado pero largo sin olvidar que un poco maltratado de las puntas, mis ojos eran considerablemente pequeños a comparación de mi nariz y boca, mis pómulos eran igual de grandes mi piel tenía un color olivado quizás dorado a mi parecer, era un poco alta a comparación de las típicas chicas inofensivas, así como también tenía unas curvas demasiado notorias después de verme una última vez salgo de mi habitación para así dirigirme hacia el camino donde el autobús escolar pasa. Cuando por fin lo veo y me supo en él, el chofer me da un —Buenos días Kim— Mientras yo solo lo saludo y tomo mi habitual lugar detrás de este. Después de unos minutos y de recoger a ciertos alumnos por fin llegamos a la escuela, entro y me dirijo hacia mi primera clase que es Historia. Muchos odian esa materia pero yo la encuentro un tanto fascinante y no solo por lo que se aprende de los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado sino simplemente porque Jared Cameron asistía a dicha clase.

Desgraciadamente me gustaba Jared Cameron un chico de la tribu Quileute, si hubiese una palabra que lo describiera creo que sería "_Divino_". Al contrario de otros chicos Jared poseía unos hermosos ojos cafés, su cabello era del mismo color y un poco largo lo que lo hacía un poco más interesante. Jared también era sumamente alto, con una piel pudiésemos llamarla —Cobriza— puesto que no era para nada moreno pero tampoco era olivado como yo. ¿Y qué decir de su hermosa sonrisa con aquellos perfectos dientes blancos? Sí, estaba completamente enamorada de él, ¿Lo malo? Que a pesar de estar juntos desde kínder y a pesar de que yo sabía su nombre para el yo no existía. Desde hace un año que me siento a su lado en Historia pero el parece al igual que todos los demás no notar mi presencia aunque debo decir que en cierta forma eso me deprime por otra parte me alivia, poder admirarlo sin que pueda verme y darse cuenta de ello.

Jared era uno de los chicos más populares, tenía su grupo de amigos que eran clasificados como los más —Populares de la escuela La Push— lo único malo que podía decir de Jared era que su grupo de amigos eran unos bravucones que siempre molestaban a los débiles. A pesar de que Jared jamás molestaba a los demás y siempre se mantenía callado cuando sus amigos molestaban a otros el simple hecho de estar ahí sin hacer nada lo convertía también en un bravucón. Mientras la clase llegaba a su fin Jared tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta para salir del aula, cuando lo perdí de vista suspire y decidí salir por mi cuenta también. Llegue hasta mi casillero para sacar algunos útiles para el resto de mis clases hasta que llegara el almuerzo, cuando cerré mi casillero pude escuchar unas risas burlonas que se iban acercando pude observar de reojo que eran los amigos de Jared y este venia burlándose con ellos igual. Sus amigos y el venían a mi dirección, yo comencé a caminar hacia ellos puesto que mi próxima clase era por aquel rumbo intente hacerme a un lado para no molestarlos pero al parecer no pude con ello puesto que Paul Lahote había levantado un brazo hacia mi dirección tumbándome al suelo con todos mis útiles o mejor dicho hojas tiradas por el pasillo.

Jamás había sido víctima del bullying o —Acoso escolar— como prefieran decirlo me queje en silencio mientras escuchaba como Paul y los demás comenzaban a reírse de mí. —Jajaja, cuanta basura hay tirada seguro que el conserje tendrá un buen rato limpiando todo— Lentamente subí mi miraba para encontrarme con la cara burlona de Paul mientras me apuntaba, di un vistazo rápido a los demás que seguían a Paul riéndose de mí y pude ver a Jared detrás de todos que por primera vez después de ¿9 años? Me miraba en silencio sin decir ni una palabra. Intente ignorar a todos y poco a poco iba recogiendo mis cosas cuando sentí que me jalaban hacia cierta dirección demasiado rápido mire un poco sorprendida de quien se trataba y efectivamente era Paul otra vez mientras me volvía a lanzar al suelo. — ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías limpiar? —Y acto seguido volvió a tirar por todas partes mis cosas, sus amigos seguían burlándose de mí. Ahí estaba yo, tirada observando todo en silencio sin decir nada escuchando como se reían de mí y me insultaban desee con todo mi corazón que Jared les dijera que se detuvieran y que me ayudara pero jamás sucedió lo que yo imaginaba. Fue el peor momento cuando también recordé los inmensos insultos que me llevaba a diario de mi padre y que por fin después de un rato me estaban haciendo efecto las burlas del grupo de amigos de Jared cuando sentí que una lagrima me traiciono y lentamente bajaba por mis mejillas pude notar que alguien se paraba enfrente de mí pero yo decidí no subir mi vista y limpiar mi cara.

—Basta ya Paul, creo que es hora de que dejes tus tonterías y regreses a tu maldita clase. —Yo seguía manteniendo mi vista baja pero escuche a la perfección como Paul le contestaba a quien me había salvado — ¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? Pero está bien solo porque esta llorona ya no es divertida. —Escuche como poco a poco tanto Paul y Jared se marchaban con sus amigos, mientras intentaba recoger mis cosas que nuevamente gracias a Paul estaban en el suelo, pude observar que mi salvador también me estaba ayudando a recoger todo el desastre de mis útiles cuando por fin me puse de pie lo observe.

—Uhm… G-gracias… —_Genial_. Pensé eso había sonado tan tonto mientras mis mejillas se encendían en un rojo carmesí y sentía que me ponía colorada como un tomate por fin veía directamente a mi salvador quien me mostraba una gran sonrisa.

—Descuida no hay problema. —No sabía realmente quien era, pero pude notar que era casi de la misma estatura de Jared salvo que mi salvador era un poco más pequeño. Tenía el cabello negro y un poco rebelde, los ojos de un café hermoso y la piel del mismo tono que Jared. El seguía sonriéndome mientras me observaba. —Espero que Paul no vuelva a fastidiarte, oh cierto, mi nombre es Brady, Brady Fuller ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Mi héroe ahora Brady me daba la mano mientras yo lentamente lo observaba a él y después a su mano un poco dudosa mientras la tomaba en señal de saludo mientras tímidamente le sonreía.

—Mi nombre es… Kim… Connweller. —Brady sacudía mi mano mientras me seguía sonriendo su mano era más grande que la mía y pude notar que un poco cálida. —Bueno Kim ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? —Le conteste que tenía Ingles y el sonrió diciéndome que tenía Biología no sin antes disculparse por quitarme tiempo. —No… no te preocupes no pasa nada… además… tu…tú me salvaste, gracias… —Volví a repetirle mientras el continuo sonriéndome y después se marchó corriendo por el pasillo. Era la primera vez después de diez y siete años que alguien me hablaba en la escuela. Me fui sonriendo a mi clase y seguí mis siguientes clases un poco más alegre, así continúe hasta que llego el descanso. ¿Han visto esas películas de adolescentes donde cada grupo social tiene su propia mesa? Bueno no estamos muy lejos de esa realidad. La cafetería tenía sus mesas asignadas, los deportistas, los enamorados, los adictos a los videojuegos pero sobretodo la que se hacía notar era la mesa de los populares o mejor dicho la mesa de _Jared y compañía_ yo siempre me sentaba en una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón del gran salón completamente sola. Decidí ignorar por completo cuando pase enfrente de Paul que me había llamado llorona me senté y saque un libro en lo que comenzaba a darle un pequeño mordisco a mi manzana roja. Esta era la típica Kim, solitaria como siempre sin llamar la atención o eso creí; cuando estuve leyendo mi libro no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de mi pude escuchar como se aclaraba la garganta para llamar mi atención cosa que logro.

—Disculpe señorita desde hace un rato no puedo dejar de observarla ¿Le molesta si la acompaño? —Le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza mientras Brady me devolvía la sonrisa y tomaba asiento enfrente de mí. — ¿Solitaria? —Asentí mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban jamás había conocido a alguien que sonriera tanto al igual que Jared, puedo decir que ese almuerzo fue uno de los más especiales para mí. Brady y yo hablamos de muchas cosas en ese poco tiempo me había parecido extraño que me sintiera tan bien hablando con el cuando jamás había tratado a nadie en la escuela y encima, lo había conocido apenas hoy día. —Kim ¿Te parece si te espero en la salida? —Brady me observo pensativo mientras caminábamos lentamente por la salida puesto que la campana ya había sonado anunciando el término del almuerzo.

—C-claro… —Lo mire y el solo sonrió y se fue corriendo mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida en lo que desaparecía para entrar a un salón. Al termino de las clases camine hacia la salida donde Brady ya me esperaba en lo que veía su reloj me acerque lentamente hacia él y le hice saber que ya estaba ahí cuando lo salude. —Hola Brady… —El me volvió a sonreír. —Uhm, ¿Te molestaría que te de un aventón a tu trabajo? —Observe como se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente me lleve una mano a mi boca mientras soltaba unas risillas pequeñas. —Si claro, no hay problema. —Caminamos hasta su automóvil y así fue tranquilo el viaje. Brady me había parecido una persona sumamente interesante desde el momento que apareció enfrente de mí para salvarme y mientras más hablaba con el más notaba que teníamos cosas en común. —Es a-aquí… —Le dije mientras señalaba una pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Él se estaciono enfrente de la tienda y yo solo atine a sonreírle y agradecerle por lo que había hecho por mí. Cuando estuve a punto de salir de su auto sentí como me agarro de una mano, lo mire sorprendida y el parecía estar procesando algo puesto no entendía bien su mirada. — ¿S-sucede a-algo? —Le pregunte tímidamente y preocupada por su mirada perdida, lo cual pareció sacarlo de su trance puesto había soltado su agarre a mí y me devolvió una sonrisa.

—Kim, no entiendo como alguien tan, pero TAN encantadora e interesante como tú no tiene amigos mucho menos novio. —Yo solo me sonroje ante aquel comentario lo cual el noto y comenzó a reírse mientras me guiñaba un ojo. —Bien Kim supongo te veré mañana en la escuela ¿Cierto? Me a encantado conocerte. —No supe bien como interpretarlo pero una parte de mí se había alegrado, cuando por fin salí de su auto y lo vi marcharse supe que había logrado tener lo que siempre quise y eso era tener un amigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí realmente feliz de ser quien era.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Brady y yo solíamos comer juntos en el almuerzo durante la escuela y cada que podíamos hablábamos en los pasillos puesto que no teníamos ninguna clase juntos. El solía llevarme a mi trabajo después de clases y muy a mi pesar también había comenzado a ir por mi cuando terminaba mi turno. Gracias a Brady sabía lo que era tener un amigo, gracias a el sentía como mi corazón se iba recuperando de tantos años de soledad, de saber que jamás tenía a alguien que me ayudara, que me escuchara cuando me sintiera mal o feliz. Contarle mis secretos y mis preocupaciones, recibir un consejo o un regaño. Cuando tenía libre por el trabajo solíamos salir a cualquier lado en Forks o inclusive en Port Angels. Le tome muchísima confianza y le había contado mi vida, como vivía con mi padre, como había muerto mi madre… pero sobretodo había agarrado el coraje para hablarle sobre Jared. Desde que le conté de ello era casi inevitable que cuando ambos lo veíamos pasar junto con Paul y compañía el me lanzaba una mirada acusadora yo solo atinaba a bajar la mirada y sonrojarme y el comenzaba a reír suavemente.

—Kim ¿Por qué no haces algún movimiento con él? Eres muy linda e interesante creo que tienes posibilidades. —Brady me comenzaba a decir mientras ambos estábamos comiendo nuestros almuerzos.

— ¡C-claro que no! ¿C-como crees que yo? ¿Y-yo y J-Jared? S-solo en mi imaginación…solo míralo…él es todo lo que yo jamás podre ser… —Le decía a Brady mientras fugazmente lanzaba mi mirada hacia la banca donde se encontraba Jared que parecía estar disfrutando de una buena charla de sus amigos puesto que de costumbre estaba sonriendo.

—Claro, si tú lo dices. Pero vamos Kim, si no te arriesgas no ganas ¿Lo sabias? —Brady tenía razón, pero era demasiado cobarde como para ir y enfrentarme a Jared y confesarle mis sentimientos. Sabía que no era el tipo de personas que lo tomaría para burlarse pero ¿Cómo lo haría? El ni siquiera sabía que existía, para él ni siquiera era una desconocida era _nada _¿Qué tan si después de ello causaba una total inconformidad? Analice, si así no sabía quién era me imagine cuando le confesara mis sentimientos, significaba que me evadiría que ya no podría observarlo en paz puesto que el sentiría que era una especie de acosadora cuando claramente no quería aquello. Solo baje mi cabeza y comencé a comer en silencio junto con Brady.

Los días pasaban así como lo habitual, historia-observar a Jared-almuerzo con Brady-salida con Brady-esperar a Brady afuera de la tienda. Aunque para unos pareciera algo sumamente aburrido para mí no lo era puesto la compañía de Brady significaba muchísimo para mí. Así fue cuando la escuela organizo un baile a beneficio. Brady estuvo insistiéndome a que fuera por toda la semana hasta que finalmente accedí, solo había unos pequeños problemas; 1.-Ese tipo de eventos no eran lo mío. 2.-No sabía bailar. 3.-No sabía cómo arreglarme. Parecía que a Brady no le interesaba aquello puesto que el juraba y perjuraba que esa sería mi noche. Pude pedir permiso en la tienda donde trabajaba para faltar ese día, aunque eso significaba que el siguiente trabajaría aún más. La noche del evento me arregle lo mejor que pude, por primera vez utilizaba lo que las chicas comunes llamarían —Maquillaje— pero no mucho puesto que al no saber usarlo tenía miedo de parecer un completo payaso.

Decidí llevar mi cabello suelto ya que ningún peinado me iba bien, solo me coloque una diadema negra con brillos plateados. Busque en las profundidades de mi closet con la esperanza de encontrar algo, ¿Lo más decente? Un vestido que había pertenecido a mi madre, tenía unos tirantes delgados, llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y tenía un listón plateado en medio, Bingo, había acertado con el accesorio de mi cabeza decidí colocarme unas zapatillas plateadas puesto que los tacones y yo no éramos nada cercanos. Antes de ir a la pequeña sala de mi casa para esperar a Brady busque entre las habitaciones de nuestra pequeña casa en busca de mi padre y como era ya costumbre no estaba. Suspire y decidí ir a espera a Brady pero mi espera no fue mucha después de diez minutos ahí estaba el. Ambos llegamos hasta el gimnasio de la escuela donde sería el baile, Brady iba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa de manga larga blanca lo tome fuerte del brazo puesto estaba hiperventilando demasiado rápido.

—Tranquila Kim no sucederá nada. —Brady me tomo mientras sonreía.

—Eso crees tú… apuesto a que terminare tirada por ahí por los nervios. —Brady solo volteo los ojos mientras yo miraba un poco temerosa la entrada.

—Vamos Kim, vienes conmigo, apuesto a que Jared esta ya aquí. Podrías aprovechar la oportunidad.—.

—Yo… lo d-dudo, ¿Crees que me notara?—.

— ¡Pero claro que lo hará! Solo un ciego no notaria tremenda mujer que eres.—.

—Cielos… n-no digas esas cosas…cuando no son v-verdad —Brady solo bufo mientras me empujaba hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegamos ya había muchos alumnos en el lugar, había muchos en la pista de baile, escanee el lugar con mis ojos mientras Brady parecía divertido mirando a la nada. Cuando por fin mis ojos pudieron localizar al hombre de mis sueños me tense un poco, Jared se veía mucho más guapo de lo habitual. Tenía una pequeña cola de caballo donde se había amarrado su hermoso cabello café, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una playera gris debajo y sus hermosos dientes podían —Y sin mentir— resplandecer todo el auditorio. Parecía estar pasando un buen rato en compañía de sus amigos y sobretodo de Paul. Sentí muchísimas mariposas de solo verlo a lo lejos, Brady por fin había aprovechado para ver hacia donde yo y solo suspiro.

—Vamos chicas, ve por él. —Me dio un pequeño empuje que me dejo shockeada mientras me paraba en seco y volteaba a verlo por detrás de mi espalda.

—N-no creo que sea buen momento… a-además… ¿Q-qué podre decirle? N-nunca he hablado con el…—Intente regresarme hacia Brady pero este camino un poco más mientras me iba empujando hacia donde estaba Jared y sus amigos me asuste muchísimo pero mi cuerpo no podía detenerse puesto que Brady era muchísimo más fuerte que yo, cuando estuvimos casi a punto de llegar al grupo de Jared observe como este miraba hacia una dirección y agitaba una de sus hermosas manos hacia cierta dirección mientras sonreía maravillado mientras emprendía su andar hacia cierta dirección, Brady detuvo su empuje y ambos miramos hacia la dirección a la cual se había ido Jared y fue cuando sentí un vacío dentro de mi estómago y literalmente escuchar como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Jared abrazaba a una chica mientras la besaba. La besaba en los labios y la chica parecía estarlo devorando. Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire pude apreciarla mejor, se trataba de Maggie Irish.

Maggie era muy popular en la escuela sobre todo por su gran hermosura que era distinta a gran mayoría de las chicas que vivían en La Push, eso se daba a que Maggie provenía de Irlanda. Ella llego hace algunos años junto con sus padres Siobhan y Liam Irish. Ella unos centímetros más baja que yo, su piel era blanca, tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul, y su cabello castaño lleno de hermosos caireles que le llegaban hasta el cuello. Vi que ambos se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia donde había quedado Paul y los demás. En lo que llevaba observando a Jared jamás lo había visto tan lleno de felicidad, era cierto que había salido con algunas chicas pero jamás lo había visto demostrar afecto en público lo cual significaba que Maggie debía ser muy especial para él. Sentí una lágrima que descendía lentamente por mi mejilla —Demonios— Pensé. Empecé a sentir que el piso que pisaba era muy pesado para mi, me gire ya no controlando las lágrimas que bajaban de mis ojos mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a Brady que me miraba preocupado, antes de que pudiese decirme algo me disculpe con el casi en un susurro y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

Yo no quería estar ahí, no quería ver a nadie, sentí que lo único bueno que tenia se me iba lentamente, Brady era una buena compañía que me ayudaba a olvidar mucho de mis problemas pero Jared era distinto. Sentir que lo perdía para siempre era realmente doloroso, pronto estaba en el estacionamiento aun corriendo, aun lo hice mientras me adentraba al bosque puesto por ahí era el camino más fácil para llegar a mi casa. Las lágrimas pronto me nublaron mi vista puesto que no había visto una pequeña rama en mi camino lo que provoco que cayera en seco al frio y húmedo suelo. Me quede derrumbada ahí unos segundos aun llorando, era deprimente mi estado pero no podía hacer mucho un pequeño pensamiento de cordura cruzo en mi cabeza ¿Por qué estaba así? Jared ni siquiera sabía quién era yo mientras yo prácticamente me sentía como una pequeña muñeca de cristal que se había quebrado en mil fragmentos. Puse mis brazos a los lados para poder levantarme, quede hincada en el suelo ahora completamente llena de tierra y barro mientras mis lágrimas seguían sin parar, era una visión totalmente ridícula de mi pero nada me importaba ya, como pude intente quitarme algo de suciedad de mi cara hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, di media vuelta mirando de reojo y era Brady quien llegaba totalmente agitado quizás de tanto correr mientras me miraba preocupado no dudo ni un segundo cuando se puso enfrente de mi ayudándome a quitarme mugre de mi cara.

—Oh dios Kim, lo siento tanto… —Brady me decía con dulzura mientras yo intentaba parar mis lágrimas pero parecía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que mi cerebro le decía.

—Yo no… yo no… dios…lo he perdido Brady… lo he perdido ahora completamente… —Balbuceaba mientras me lleve mis manos para cubrir mi cara y llorar aún más, escuche que Brady maldecía en voz baja hasta que sentí que me llevo a su pecho para que pudiese calmarme pero no podía parar de llorar y descargue mis lágrimas en él, el a sentir la humedad en su ropa me apretó aún más fuerte.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, el abrazándome y yo llorando pero parecía que hubiese sido años cuando me sentí un poco más tranquila mis ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar el me miro preocupado pero después cambio esa mirada y me sonrió mientras me quitaba algunos cabellos que se pegaba a mi cara.

—G-gracias…—Le sonreí con la poca fuerza que sentía que aún quedaba en mí y el siguió manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios mientras depositaba una de sus manos en una mejilla mía.

—No debes agradecerme nada Kim… —Me sentí muy bien ante su contacto, cuando estuve a punto de hacer el movimiento de pararme de mi lugar sentí que Brady me detenía con su mirada. —Kim… antes de que nos marchemos necesito decirte algo y necesito que me escuches con mucha atención y con claridad. —Parpadee un par de veces sin entender del todo a que se refería pero solo asentí mientras el suspiraba sin apartar su mano de mi mejilla. —Kim, me gustas. —Lo mire sorprendida e intente articular algo pero no encontraba palabra alguna pero Brady me detuvo nuevamente. —Espera aún no término… —Y deje que continuara hablando. —Sé que estas completamente destrozada ahora y que te confiese esto ahora puede que parezca incómodo para ti pero ya no soportaba más, si siempre te apoye con Jared era porque deseaba tu felicidad pero después de lo ocurrido ahora y al verte así ya no soportaba quedármelo… Kim eres una mujer realmente interesante, eres divertida y muy especial, quizás ahora no proceses muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo pero quisiera ser aquel que te haga olvidar a Jared… Olvídalo y comienza una nueva vida siendo feliz, déjame ser aquel que te proteja… —Pude sentir que la otra mano de Brady se ponía en mi otra mejilla mientras él iba acortando la distancia entre los dos hasta que prácticamente podía sentir su aliento sobre mí. —Por favor Kim… yo jamás te hare daño… —Y sin aviso sentí los labios de Brady sobre los míos, jamás había besado y me sentí completamente una tonta, la sorpresa también me sobresalto a verlo con los ojos cerrados pero me deje llevar por el beso y también cerré los míos, aparentemente aprendí rápido puesto parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. El beso no fue para nada pasional ni brusco sino tierno y tímido. Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos completamente sonrojados pero Brady mantenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me miraba con muchísima ternura.

—Brady… —Pude verlo como me miraba ahora con curiosidad por saber mi respuesta mientras yo ahora depositaba mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas. —Por favor… ayúdame a olvidarlo… —Ahora era yo, la tímida Kim Connweller quien lo besaba, Brady quito sus manos de mis mejillas y las dirigió a mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

Quizás fue la situación o quizás fueron mis confusos sentimientos, no lo sé realmente pero de algo estaba segura y era que Brady estaba a mi lado y que sabía que el me aliviaría de todo aquel dolor que pudiese sentir, parecía un poco enfermo que mi corazón apenas hace unas horas se despedazo completamente, sentía que poco a poco pequeños fragmentos se iban pegando y todo porque tenía a Brady conmigo, aunque ahora mis sentimientos por el no fuesen realmente fuertes aun sentía algo por él y sabía que él era lo mejor para mi y si era posible sabía que lograría olvidar a Jared Cameron, el chico del cual estuve enamorada _hasta ahora_.


End file.
